1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connecting a messaging system with a wireless communication system, and more particularly to a system and a method for automatically notifying a user of an awaiting message in a wireless communication environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Messaging systems are common in both public and private areas. For example, voice mail messaging systems are located in almost every office environment and in many private homes. Public and private wireless systems which include cellular telephones are also common. When a cellular telephone user subscribes to a messaging system, such as voice mail, from their cellular carrier, the user must periodically check for messages in that user's message mailbox. This checking is done manually by placing telephone calls. Similarly, a user who is away from the office and/or home and awaiting some message(s) must periodically check for messages in the office and/or home message mailbox(es). This is usually done by calling the office voice mail system or the home voice mail system. An office voice mail system may be connected to a PBX (private branch exchange), and a home voice mail system may be connected to a central office. Thus, both of these systems can be accessed with a telephone call from a user. In these situations, the messaging systems rely on users to remember to check their message mailbox(es).
Outcalling is available in some voice mail systems. Systems with outcalling can be programmed to call a given number when a message is received, but this is not helpful in a wireless communication environment because the cellular telephone can be out of range or turned off.
Enhanced one-number services are available to allow a single cellular telephone to operate with multiple systems. In this arrangement, all telephone calls are transferred to (or follow) a single cellular telephone. While enhanced one-number services transfer calls to a single cellular telephone, they do not transfer awaiting messages.
In public wireless systems, it is desirable to reduce air time usage, and therefore reduce air time charges, and in private wireless systems, it is desirable to reduce congestion on an internal network and to improve usability. Finally, a system which provides simplified mobile message notification and reception is desirable.